comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lawton (ME-3)
"I'd rather fail trying to do the right thing, than succeed at doing the wrong thing." - Will's last recorded words Early Life (Birth - 20) "I am a lot of things; an agnostic, an atheist, which most people stopped listening there back in my hometown, but I'm more; I am an ignostic, a verificationist, an empiricist, sometimes an absurdist, and most importantly a humanist, but no one cared what I was; they cared about what I wasn't. I learned a long time ago, that I'll never be a normal person. I'll never be the person people think about and say 'I wonder how he's doing. I'll give him a call... 'I miss him' I'm the person who sat in the corner, listening to all the stupid around him; I'm the person you like when you need, but after you no longer need me: I no longer exist. I'm a specter, I know my place, and it's not around people." William Byron "Will" Lawton, Junior was born in America in a time (though the place had the most to do with it) where philosophical bigotry, political staticism, and general hypocrisy ostracized any who wasn't a staunch Pro-Government, Pro-God, and Pro-Gun ideology, and Will was one of those who disagreed; he grew to believe that he was born out of his time, and that he lacked that something that made him a member of his generation. Will grew to be an incredibly intelligent and wise man, but at the cost of his social development; he became a blunt and pragmatic introvert who often used sarcasm to add humor to his life. He made efforts to become more personable, but every attempt was met with failure, especially with the opposite sex... to this day he has never been on an official date (i.e. the girl wouldn't say it was one). He went to college, double majoring in history and philosophy. Will's first (and only normal) job was working at a movie theater, where he constantly cleaned the messes left by grown adults who either never learned to clean up after themselves or simply had no manners, he stayed with the theater for five years for three reasons: by the second year the job became second nature to him; free movies for a lover of cinema; and free movie posters. Will would summarize his life as "Two short decades where I learned most of what I know now, because I had the perception to learn from nearly every crappy thing that happened to me on a daily basis." He never disclosed details of the first twenty years of his life to people he met afterward, simply putting (and leaving) it that he did not enjoy the people that surrounded him, nor they him, and that fundamentally shaped him to idealize minimal interaction with other people (nonexistent if possible). This would carry into his adulthood. He would fondly remember approximately ten people fondly from his early adulthood. Checkmate (20 - 22) "He's smart, intuitive, brutal, and he lacks any semblance of a personal life. He'd be a fantastic Black Knight, but he questions things, especially authority. He cares more about the details than the bigger picture people/preventing collateral damage. He cares, and that will prevent him from ever making a difference here at Checkmate." While attending the University of North Florida, he encountered a Checkmate scout, and impressed him. Will was recruited into Checkmate, and selected the Black designation. He excelled at combat, and displayed a gift of tactical analysis, but he was not a fan of authority, especially the faceless authorities of Checkmate, so he planned he would parted with them on bad terms. Project Forsight "I'd rather fail trying to do the right thing, than succeed at doing the wrong thing." Before he left Checkmate, the organization suffered an internal coup thrown by the White King, Maximilian Lord. Lord's understanding of Checkmate's mission statement led him to believe the best way to ensure secruity for the world at large is to use Checkmate's resources to preemptively eliminate threats to society and his absolutist Checkmate, by creating the Brother Eye satelite network. Despite the dubious nature of her ethics, Black Queen Maya Waller could not tolerate such a bold violation of due process and civil liberties, dispatching the Black Knights still loyal to her: Will and Nadine Bishop. Against all odds, Lawton and Bordeaux were able to overtake the other Black Knights. In order to end the threat of Brother Eye, the files that outlined it's creation and the system itself needed to be destroyed (Lord had killed the people who made it as a precaution beforehand). Will was able to convice Nadine that Brother Eye did not beong in anyone's hands and should be destroyed, despite Waller's orders to the contrary. While she set to hack into the system, Lord engaged the two, crippling Nadine's leg. Will was able to misdirect the emotionally disturbed Lord away from Nadine and they fought until Will finally killed Lord. As a final display of contigency, Lord's emergency contigency forced the final Brother Eye satelite to target the building. Will franctically raced back to get Nadine and evacuate the building. However the ensuing destruction made it nearly impossible for him to navigate the chaos and eventually he collapsed. With the remaining energy he had he placed his body on top of Nadine and told her to relax, and she might survive. then he knocked her out to ensure she would not tense herself up, uttered his last words as he was crushed by rubble. Later as Waller sent a team to search the ruins, they found the unconsious and physically broken Nadine, and Will's corpse. "Well... fuck" - Will's actual last words Trivia *Civilian design created by Phil Cho, see more of his amazing work here. *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." **He has a habit of adopting the foreign language form of his name whenever he is in another country (e.g. Guillaume, Guillermo, etc). *His first presdential vote went to Bernie Sanders. *He hated the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *He was known in his personal life for monologuing. **This quirk is inspired by Peter Capaldi's Doctor, and my own possession of said quirk. *He frequently emphasized his sarcasm by employing "the Movie Trailer Voice." *The nicknames Don Quixote is a reference to the novel The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha, and its titular character. **The story follows the adventures of a hidalgo named Mr. Alonso Quixano who reads so many chivalric romances that he loses his sanity and decides to set out to revive chivalry, undo wrongs, and bring justice to the world, under the name Don Quixote de la Mancha. ***This references his penchent for heroics, the very habit that got him killed. ***It also references his life as a superhero in other universes. *He has a well know talent for differentiating the many types of "Asian." **Most say it's because of his "Asian fetish." ***He denies that he possess said fetish. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-3 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Spies Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Armor Users Category:Driving Category:Deceased Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Explosion Creation Category:Single Characters Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Tracking Category:Espionage Category:Original Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Legally Deceased